Window
'''Window '''is a contestant on both the old and reloaded versions of Object Invasion. He was formerly known as Mirror in the old version, and is referred to such in the reloaded version when on text, but he is known as Window in the reloaded version. he competed on the Steaming Sandstorms of Rage before being sent to the Dreaming Dragons. Appearance Window is a blue transparent window with a brown frame. Changes Episode 1 The glass is blue and had four shines. The frame is red. Episode 2 The frame has been changed from red to brown. It has a slight gradient and the glass itself has different shading. It now has one shine with a jagged pattern and a curved shade along the side. Episode 3 The frame has lost its gradient and now has shading down the side and bottom. The window's shading has been changed again, having a slight gradient shine. Episode 4 The window has lost its gradient for two diagonal line shines. Episode 5 The window frame's shading has been changed, now having dark and light lines around the glass. There is no outline around the inside of the frame because now the glass has one. The shines on the glass are slightly shorter, not touching the end of the glass. Episode 6 The frame is slightly larger and now has an outline on the inside, replacing the outline of the glass. The color is also slightly brighter. Episode 7 Window's color is slightly darker. Personality Window's personality is somewhat inconsistent. In the first episode, he was seen as slightly stupid. In Never the Same he was seen as slightly confident, but in Snow More Puns, he believes that he will be the next eliminated. When this doesn't happen in the next episodes, he retains his confident personality again. During Snow More Puns, Window also gained a reputation of being strong. Coverage In Blending the Consequences, Window argues with Cakey, who calls him stupid. He just replies by laughing and saying "knowledge", but this just gets him kicked by her. When forming teams, he is placed on the MLG Gangsters. His team loses the challenge, so he and the rest are up for elimination. At the elimination in Don't Strike, Spare My Life, iPad says they mainly lost the last challenge due to OJ killing Skittle and putting her in the milkshake. Window glares at OJ. he is safe with 3 likes and 0 dislikes. The score he gets in the bowling challenge is unknown. He doesn't do anything in Chilled to the Bone, but his team loses the challenge again so he is up for elimination with the rest of them. At the elimination in Never the Same, Window can be seen smiling menacingly while WAW worries about him losing his immunity. he receives the third least amount of likes and the third most amount of dislikes (though he is seemingly tied with Windows 7 on that). After Lamp complains of the idea of a rescue mission and saying he'd rather be on a joke show, Window tells him he'll be there pretty soon if he keeps acting like this. The Steaming Sandstorms of Rage's strategy is to follow the Mindless Mutated Mangoes to Coffee's lab and take their stuff once they leave it. Window is the one to enter the lab once they leave and he steals the tracking device the other team used to find Cup. He returns to the team telling them they have beat the Mangoes to the volcano. He leads them through the sewers, until Elastic Band decides to swing across to get to the end faster. When she does this, Window gives her the tracking device. In Snow More Puns, Window helps the team build the snow fort. When they need to support the middle, Window picks up a traffic light and jams it there. Elastic Band commends him for his idea, but Window thinks that if they lose the challenge, he'll get eliminated (possibly because he was in the bottom four last episode). But Skittle comforts him, saying with his work he'll have a chance. He thanks him before Jelly Bean asks if the traffic light would just go through the snow. Window tells her no and to shut up. The team loses the challenge and are faced with a double elimination. At the elimination in The Crate Outdoors, Window gets 52 likes, the second least amount. He is revealed to be in the bottom three, which means she'd have to get less votes than the other two contestants to be safe. He ends up being safe with 287 votes against her, only one vote less than Windows 7, who gets eliminated. He is relieved with this. For the challenge, two people on the Sandstorms have to push a crate by themselves. Dollar nominates Window to do this since WAW said he lifted the traffic light on his own last episode. He struggles very little pushing the crate, even pushing it with one hand. Elastic Band, who also had to push a crate by herself, struggles to even move it, so Window pushes it for her while she sits on it. Dollar then asks Window to lift the crates in the shape of the stairs, and he quickly complies. In Evade from the Crowd, during the formation of the new teams, all the contestants get a slip with a number on it. Window asks Water what she got, before revealing she got 4. He is then sent to a team which would later be known as the Dreaming Dragons. When they think of places to look for Ethan, Phone suggests the city and the mountains. Window asks why the mountains, to which Phone replies with Ethan being a criminal and needing an unexpected hiding spot. He is paired up with Slingshot and they go to the mountains. On their way, Window says that Slingshot was funny and likeable, and with his cleverness and their strength they can go far in the game. He proposes an alliance, which Slingshot complies to, but telling him not to trick him. Window says he can be trusted before hearing a sound in the cave. They explore it and find Ethan. After Window says to get Ethan, he runs away, knocking the other two over. Slingshot then fires at Ethan, who is sent rolling down the cliff. The pair high five each other in celebration, but Ethan isn't down for the count and starts running away again. Window and Slingshot aren't seen for a while, but they make their return when WAW is about to deliver Ethan to the police office. They show up in a truck, with Window driving and Slingshot in the back, who fires at WAW to release Ethan. WAW loses Ethan but Notebook Paper grabs him and brings him to the police, winning the challene for the Aquatic Avocados. Because of this the Dragons and the Winning Whales are up for elimination. It is unknown who Window voted for, but he himself is safe with no votes. Trivia * In the old Object Invasion, where he was known as Mirror, he used Mirror's asset from Object Mayhem * When he has the red frame he resembles Window from Object Universe. * Window had eyelashes in Never the Same, which caused people to believe he was a girl. However, Fusion continues to say Window is male when asked about his gender. Category:Characters in Object Invasion Category:Contestants Category:Steaming Sandstorms of Rage Category:Dreaming Dragons Category:Males Category:Alliance Category:Episode 6 characters Category:Windows Category:Fan Favs Category:W Category:Females